User blog:Orion001/Banned
This for all user that have been banned on Wikia Sites. It is not the end of the world. A matter of fact it is the beginning. User can wait out the banned. Talk to the Staff, the administrators, the founder or Bureacrates off the site on sites they do not have power on. Once you get explaination it is a MUST to learn away to fix your problem before returning to the site. This is a good note. Creating another user account is not going to help a user to return to a site. It will in fact create a new hell for the user. By Wikia rules a user is only allowed one account unless the first account has been compermised and a second account is needed. The second, third and so on accounts are refered to Staff as Sock Puppets and the wiki site is allowed to block them for a length of time. If a user is banned on more than three sites because of vandalism, false information and anything that is considered to be against the site or the users on the site. You may be banned from ALL OF WIKI. Sites the user starts will be given to the user or users on the site. This ban will never be lifted. If it is not as bad, and instead banned from a site forever. You may not return or do anything on the site. The reason I am talking about this. Because I have been banned on two sites for a period of time. Arthur wiki for undoing work and same on My Little Pony Friendship is Magic for the same thing. What I learned is that I should ask for help if the stuff I am reading seems wrong to me and than get staff for assistance for the topic. I also listen to the ban and stay away from the site. I go to a site I am not banned and work there as a helper. Most of those sites are sites I created and I can sit down, think and make the proper changes as I work. This is how I got through my banneds. Like I said it is not the end but the beginning. If you can not listen to the administrators than do not bother returning to the site. Sometimes certain sites are corrupted and the administrator is running the site as a personal vandalized site. My suggetion is one get prof than take that prof to wikia central and have them look it over, make sure there is allot of prof because just showing a single small event is not enough. Two, start a wikia based on the site. Make sure it is not totally the same or your site will be shout down. The third suggestion is to write poition. You should not ask for yes or no. But names of users that are on the site or has not been part of the site for a lengthy time to sign it and than take it with the reason for the potion to Wiki central with the reason of the potion. Make sure it is good, because people laugh at it if it is a terrible reason. Make sure it is not one name but a hundred or more user names. Thank you for your time. Category:Blog posts